Individuals with vision difficulties often have problems reading text on computer screens. Modifications in text color, font or size often improve the readability of text for these individuals. Various types of technologies assist in providing these modifications including screen magnifiers and document readers. Screen magnifiers typically interface with a computer's graphical output to present enlarged screen content across any application loaded onto a computer's operating system. Document readers are applications that load in computer files and can present the alphanumeric characters in various formats to assist the low vision user.
What is needed in the art is a new technology that can present normalized text in a consistent fashion from any active software process on the operating system without having to load files into a document reader.